


Oh, Them Silly Unicorns

by ememma



Series: Unicorn!verse [1]
Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ememma/pseuds/ememma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon all of a sudden start creating cute, little baby unicorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Them Silly Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> Idek guys.. This started with salire and redorchids conversation about unicorns, and then redorchids and I continued yesterday, and it probably went overboard, and then I couldn't sleep and this happended. Insanely cracky, and unbeatad.

“The two of you need to stop having sex,” Spencer says, as he lifts up a tiny, sparkly, light-blue unicorn from the couch so he can sit down. Next to him there are three more in different sizes and slightly different shades but equally sparkly.  
 

Jon hums agreeably from his spot on the floor. “Yeah, it's getting kind of ridiculous,” he says, as he strokes the fur of the pale green unicorn that's in his lap. The unicorn snuggles closer, burrowing his nose in Jon's elbow.  
 

Brendon comes in from the kitchen, carrying two bowls with milk. He places the bowls and himself on the floor, and as on cue all the unicorn flock around him, trying to get some food. All 11 of them.  
 

“We're not gonna stop having sex,” Brendon says. “Would you listen if we told  _you_ to stop?”  
 

“No,” Spencer agrees, “but there's a difference, we're don't make baby unicorns every now and then.”  
 

“Yet. You better watch out, you never know when they'll start popping up. Besides, Ryan and I love all our little unies equally. And it's not like they hard to take care of or costs a lot of money,” Brendon says, stroking the tiniest green one gently.  
 

Spencer chuckles. “Unies? Really? And no, I doubt we'll be having unicorns all of a sudden,” he says, just as Ryan walks through the front door.  
 

“Yes, Spencer. We call them unies,” Ryan says before he walks over and gives Brendon a kiss, and pets all the unicorns before sitting down next to Spencer on the couch.  
 

“I wonder why they're only blue and green?” Jon asks, looking genuinely curious, “and why you've got so many more blue ones. Also, their blue color reminds me so much of your sparkly converse, Brendon.”  
 

Brendon blushes instantly, and looks over at Ryan for support. Ryan is suddenly very interested in the ceiling fan.  
 

“Well, uhm, I guess it must be genes or something,” Brendon says quickly.  
 

It's quiet for a minute, until Spencer suddenly laughs, and then looks slightly horrified.  
 

“Dude, no. Don't tell me the color is decided by who tops?” He's only met with silence, and more blushing from Brendon. “I think this is way more than I wanted to know about your sex life. Let's go Jon.”  
 

Spencer gets off the couch, and tugs Jon up by his arm.  
 

“We think it's decided by our favorite clothing item,” Ryan says, “and that other thing.”  
 

“So, the green is from?” Jon says.  
 

“My paisley shirt,” Ryan mutters. “They even got little pink speckles from the pattern.”

Both Spencer and Jon laugh.  
 

“Well, this has been interesting, sort of. But now we're going home, and there will be no new unicorns tomorrow,” Spencer says.  
 

The next day Spencer comes by Ryan and Brendon's again. This time with a pink, very sparkly unicorn, tucked close under his hoodie. He tries his best to glare menacingly at Ryan and Brendon, but they just laugh and snicker out _I told you so_.

  
 

  



End file.
